LA VERDAD TRAS TUS OJOS
by Molly Riddle
Summary: la relación entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor simpre ha sido complicada.que pasa si es mas fuerte su amor que los reclamos de la familia?...sobretodo si el es el nieto de Voldemort, Mark Riddle y ella es Lily Weasley...pasen y dejen reviews...post D.H
1. comentarios iniciales

**PRÓLOGO**

Hola que tal, soy Molly Riddle y este es mi primer fanfic, estoy muy emocionada por ello.

Resulta que para contar esta historia debo hacer un recuento de una generación pasada y los personajes, o bueno, algunos de ellos, de mi historia nada tienen que ver con el final de la saga de Harry Potter (para aquellos que la hayan leído, aunque creo que actualmente es muy, pero muy poquísima la gente que no sepa como termina esto), de todas formas he decidido abarcar esto de una manera personal y los personajes que aparecen en la historia y cuyos nombres reconozcan no me pertenecen (es obvio que le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a los gringos de la Warner Brothers), el resto de los personajes que no conozcan me pertenecen a mi y son fruto de mi imaginación (asi que ya saben, si necesitan uno de mis personajes solo tienen que notificarme en un review y yo con mucho gusto los ayudare).

Tengo que decir que bueno… es mi primera historia y espero que sean buenos conmigo jejeje solo espero que todo me salga como lo tengo calculado… y bueno que lo disfruten

En esta historia alteré un poco la vida a futuro de los personajes; personajes que son de mi completa imaginación se casan con otros reales y cosas asi. De igual manera verán que los hijos de muchos de los personajes los puse como los hijos de otros y etcétera.

La historia comienza con la época de los merodeadores, bueno un poco mas atrás……..


	2. cap 1 tiempos oscuros

capítulo 1: tiempos oscuros

Los esposos Evans, Richard y Rose, tuvieron 3 hijas, todas con nombres de hermosas flores: Petunia (la mayor, de 20 años) y Lily y Daisy (mellizas, ambas de 17 años). Se podía decir que las hermanas Evans no podían ser mas diferentes en cuanto a sus personalidades y fisicamente. Petunia era una chica de cabello castaño bastante corto, de unos ojos cafés bastante penetrantes y en si una cotilla de primera, se parecía mas a su padre; sin embargo sus hermanas menores se caracterizaban por su espontaneidad y alegría, Lily era una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes brillantes, mas parecida a su abuela materna que cualquier otro miembro de su familia, era una chica lista y organizada que de niña tenia mucha ilusión de ingresar a Smeltings, el colegio al cual iba su hermana mayor.

El destino le tuvo preparado a ella y su hermana Daisy otro camino… el de la magia, ya que fueron aceptadas en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Pero aun con eso su temperamento era una bomba de tiempo, no soportaba a los presumidos y los ingratos (James Potter encajaba entre esos), también odiaba que le pidiesen citas a cada momento (mas por parte de Potter que de otro). Su hermana Daisy es también una chica guapa, rubia de ojos azules, y bastante mas popular que su hermana melliza, ya que llama la atención de los estudiantes masculinos de hogwarts por su soltura y calidez pero que al igual que su hermana aborrece a los presumidos idiotas (Sirius Black es un muy buen ejemplo acerca de la inutilidad de una persona, en su opinión).

Pero a pesar de los insultos y los gritos y mas insultos, terminaron enamorándose locamente de quienes fueron sus maridos, James y Sirius y ambas parejas formaron hermosas familias. Daisy quedó embarazada primero y dio a luz a mediados del mes de abril a un par de mellizos que llevaban el apellido Black, Alistair Sirius, el niño, y Adhara Rose, la niña, dos preciosos niños de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Casualmente a finales de julio Lily dio a luz también a unos mellizos, y de la misma manera que sus primitos, eran un niño y una niña, Harry James y Emily Dorea, ambos de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sin duda heredados de su madre. Para las mismas fechas, nació Neville, hijo de Alice Bagshot y Frank Longbottom, amigos de hogwarts, y también David hijo de Remus Lupin y Mary Barnes, una amiga de Lily, Daisy y Alice que era de Hufflepuff.

Pronto las vidas de todos cambiaron el poderío de Lord Voldemort se extendió por toda la isla, cada noche sucedían asesinatos, masacres, sin distinción de edades o condiciones. Una noche James Potter llego a su casa en muy malas condiciones

-James?... eres tu cielo?- preguntó Lily entrando a la sala con una pequeña Emily en brazos- James!! Que te pasa? – dijo al ver como su marido se desplomaba sobre la alfombra de la estancia

-algo horrible pasó –decia el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar de que era un hombre guapo, el hombre estaba moralmente destrozado, en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte CRACK!! Y al lado de ellos apareció un hombre de unos 22 años, de cabello negro y ojos grises que se aproximo hacia James

-James…. Ya déjalo, no podíamos hacer nada –dijo el hombre mientras James se encogía en posición fetal sobre la alfombra y su cuerpo se movía con múltiples espasmos debido al llanto

-que pasó Sirius? – preguntó alarmada Lily, ella había sentido una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando vio a su marido llorar de esa manera… ella nunca había visto a James llorar

-nos enteramos de un ataque de mortífagos en Ipswich –decía Sirius con una expresión compungida en su joven y atractivo rostro- atacaron a una pequeña familia de magos, los Jenkins…. Todos murieron

-los asesinaron a todos!! –preguntó Lily abriendo con horror sus brillantes ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que Sirius asentía la cabeza y James seguía llorando sobre la alfombra

-un momento…. Jenkins?... te refieres a Owen Jenkins?... el prefecto de Ravenclaw que estaba dos cursos por encima de nosotros? –preguntó la pelirroja con algo de aprehensión – pero…. Por que?? –preguntó con dolor

-tu sabes de la idea retorcida de los asesinos esos, acerca de la pureza de la sangre –dijo Sirius con una mueca de asco en su cara- ellos consideraban a Jenkins un traidor a la sangre por haberse casado con Allyson Finkley… ya sabes… la chica de Hufflepuff que estaba en su curso… bueno ella era hija de muggles – Sirius palmeaba la espalda de James tratando de calmarlo

-la mataron Lily!! –decía James con la voz entrecortada mirando a su mujer a los ojos – la mataron a ella porque no era lo que ellos consideran "aceptable"…. Por que ella era una "sangre Sucia"

Lily miraba con dolor a su marido, unas cuantas láguimas surcaban el bello rostro de la muchacha. Ella conocía a Owen Jenkins, el segundo de tres hermanos de una familia de magos de sangre limpia, era un chico guapo, era pelinegro y de ojos azules, de Ravenclaw que le gustó durante un tiempo a su hermana Daisy, pero con el pasar del tiempo esta se dio cuenta que en realidad solo fue algo pasajero (a pesar de lo que dijeran su hermana y sus amigas de que a ella le gustaba solo porque se parecía un poco a Black, cosa que ella se encargaba de desmentir en el acto); Owen era un chico amable y servicial, muy inteligente y un gran jugador de Quidditch, era golpeador, siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás, se acordó cuando ella durante su tercer año había recibido una asesoría por parte de él acerca de defensa contra las artes oscuras, él estaba en quinto en ese entonces. Luego ella y sus amigas se enteraron del noviazgo de Owen y Allyson, ella era una bonita chica de Hufflepuff de cabellos rubios cobrizos y mirada de color miel. Era una chica que solia llevarse bien con todos en el colegio y que en realidad le agradaba mucho, a veces les encantaba hablar de los nuevos descubrimientos científicos que se realizaban en el mundo muggle y además Allyson la ayudaba con herbologia, ya que era muy buena para ello. Ella sabía que Owen y Allyson se querían… se notaba en la forma en que se miraban y como se tomaban las manos… ella una vez los descubrió besándose en Hogwarts, en el pasillo este que conducía a la biblioteca, solo con verlos supo que eran el uno para el otro….

-pero James…amor…se que es doloroso pero…. Sabemos lo que nuestro mundo está atravesando… hay que ser fuertes

-MATARON A SUS HIJOS TAMBIEN LILY!! – gritó James mientras la miraba a los ojos –MATARON TAMBIEN A SUS NIÑOS…. ERAN TAN PEQUEÑOS… LA NIÑA MAYOR TENIA 5 AÑOS , SU HERMANO TENIA 2 Y LA MENOR DE TODAS ERA UNA BEBÉ, LILY, DEBERIA TENER UNOS CUANTOS MESES DE VIDA Y TAMBIEN LA MATARON...

-oh…James –la mujer abrazaba fuertemente a su hija mientras la niña, con una mirada idéntica a la de su madre, miraba a todos los presentes y jalaba del pelirrojo cabello de Lily

-sabes por qué los mataron? –preguntó ahora con un tono mucho mas calmado mientras acariciaba el rostro de su joven esposa, y miraba a la pequeña – porque decían que eran después de todo unos "mestizos"…que eran una escoria igual que su madre impura

De repente el llanto de un bebé se escucho escaleras arriba y la joven madre le tendió a la pequeña Emily a su padre mientras iba a por su otro hijo, Harry, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

-tenemos que hacer algo Sirius… si algo le pasa a Lily o a mis hijos… nunca me lo perdonaría

-deja de hablar estupideces, James! ,a nadie le va a pasar nada –decia su amigo, pero por primera vez la sombra de lo que había ocurrido lo paralizó… ahora temia por Daisy y por sus niños… ellos eran en ese sentido "mestizos", al igual que los hijos de James, su mejor amigo, su hermano

-tengo miedo, Sirius… -dijo mientras miraba con profunda devoción a su hija – tengo miedo…

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte fogonazo desde la chimenea y entre las llamas verdes se distinguió la figura de una mujer que sin duda llevaba unos bultos en los brazos

-Daisy!... que haces aquí? – una mujer rubia, de grandes ojos azules, bastante bella, se acercó rápidamente hacia donde Sirius y lo besó profundamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, se alejó y su marido tomó en brazos a su hijo que era una pequeña replica de él… en un futuro se parecería a su padre, de eso estaba todo el mundo seguro; la mujer vio a James en el suelo con la niña en brazos y se acercó a el sofá que estaba justo frente a él

-me enteré de lo que pasó con los Jenkins – lamentó la joven mujer – fue horrible… incluso los niños… es… abominable – Lily hacia presencia en la sala con un niño en sus brazos y reparó en la presencia de su hermana

-es triste pero sucede con mucha más frecuencia de lo que creen – acotó Sirius – recuerden lo que pasó con los Mckinnon y los Bones… fue igual de triste

-aun no puedo creer que Marlene y Edgar no estén con nosotros – sollozó Daisy mientras acunaba a Adhara que se encontraba somnolienta en brazos de su madre y Lily apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro aun con Harry sentado en sus piernas

-y las cosas se pondrán peor… créanme – comentó Sirius – estoy seguro de ello…

Y Sirius no se equivocaba… poco tiempo después las cosas empeoraron, los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, la cual comandaba Albus Dumbledore, ahora tenían nuevas preocupaciones… James, Lily y sus hijos corrian peligro, al igual que Frank, Alice y el pequeño Neville. Dumbledore pensó que la mejor defensa para estas dos familias era el encantamiento Fidelio, de esta manera el guardian secreto de los longbottom fue la misma Augusta Longbottom, mientras que el de los Potter fue uno de los mejores amigos de James: Peter Pettigrew

-claro que puedes confiar en Peter – le respondió a la pregunta de Lily con el ceño fruncido – a Peter le confiaría hasta mi propia vida… él nunca nos traicionaría cariño… nunca lo haría

Sin embargo el destino fue quien se encargó que la noche de Halloween, Lord Voldemort llegara a la puerta de la casa de esa familia en busca de acabar con dos personas en especial

-James!... podrías por favor bajar de esa escoba a Harry?... me está poniendo nerviosa – Lily miraba con el entrecejo fruncido la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, su esposo estaba detrás de un niño que montaba una pequeña escoba, mientras que su hermanita, aplaudía alegremente a los dos que estaban frente a ella

-Emily… deja de apoyar a esos dos inconscientes – le dijo la pelirroja como si quisiera que la niña le hiciera caso…. Cosa imposible – James baja a Harry de ese armatoste en este momento!, puede romperse el cuello!!

-vamos, Lily… tampoco es que vuele taaaan alto – decía el hombre mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y le dirigía una sonrisa a su mujer – además Sirius se lo regaló a Harry simplemente porque es su padrino… Sirius y yo sabemos que será un gran jugador de Quidditch como su padre –finalizó James alzando a Harry mientras este prorrumpía en carcajadas

-de todas formas este aparato no me parece apropiado para la edad de Harry… james… solo tiene un año – opinó de una forma un tanto mandona al tomar en sus manos la pequeña escoba, miro un tanto altiva a su marido, apresó la escoba contra su cuerpo y se dirigió a un armario de escobas, mientras James se sentaba al lado de Emily y le sonreía a sus dos hijos…

-saben una cosa? –les preguntó a los dos niños que lo miraban con sus ojos verdes muy atentos –de esa fue la perfecta prefecta de la que me enamoré… siempre tan dedicada al deber y al cumplimiento de las normas…

-con que perfecta prefecta… no Potter? – miraba la mujer divertida desde el dintel de la puerta

-claro que si Evans – le respondió su marido siguiendo el juego, mientras dejaba a Harry al lado de su hermana para que jugaran, se levantó desde donde estaba y se acercó a su mujer – tu eres perfecta – le susurró al oído

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron lentamente, sin embargo el beso fue subiendo de tono de una manera que escandalizaría de sobremanera a las madres de ambos, Rose y Dorea, ambos se acercaron lentamente al sofá lanzándose, al mismo tiempo que se besaban, frases con las que se expresaban su amor. James acariciaba lentamente la espalda y uno de los muslos de Lily que se encontraba debajo de él y ella alborotaba con sus manos aun más el cabello de él, bajo la mirada atenta de los dos niños que no se perdían detalle de lo que pasaba con sus padres. De repente el sonido de una puerta al abrirse violentamente se oyó en toda la casa, se separaron rápidamente y tomó en sus brazos a los dos niños.

-ES ÉL, LILY!! – decía mientras le entregaba los niños a su esposa – ES EL!! CORRE, HUYE CON LOS NIÑOS, YO LO DETENDRÉ –decia entrecortadamente mientras en su guapo rostro se marcaba una sombra de miedo y desesperación, le dio un beso fugaz a su esposa y se fue a enfrentarse al intruso que irrumpía en su hogar, mientras ella corria escaleras arriba con los dos niños uno en cada brazo.

-DETENTE AHÍ, VOLDEMORT… NO DES NI UN PASO MAS!! – le dijo apuntando firmemente al mago oscuro con su varita de la cual salían chispas rojas – ALEJATE!!

-vaya, vaya… Potter, asi que te vas a hacer el héroe esta vez… ya te has escapado tres veces de mi… créeme que no habrá una cuarta – siseaba Voldemort con una fría tranquilidad – sabes? Deberías ser más cuidadoso acerca de a quien le confías tu vida… no vaya a ser que esa persona… tenga nexos con el señor oscuro

La cara de James palideció al instante y la verdad le pegó en la cara como si de una fuerte bludger se tratara… Peter los había traicionado

-Peter … no … el no pudo….no … el no – decía atonito mientras unas lagrimas surcaban su rostro – el no lo haría… estoy seguro

-nunca des nada por seguro – decía al tiempo que movia su varita – CRUCIO! – James lo esquivó por poco y le apuntó a su vez

-EXPELIARMUS!! – gritó el joven pero no logró nada

-no eres muy bueno, niño, CRUCIO! – lo siseó con tanta impestividad que el muchacho chocó hacia atrás contra un gabinete que poseía unas cerámicas y porcelanas, mientras se retorcía del dolor… su varita había ido a parar a varios pies de donde se encontraba, Voldemort se acercó lentamente – este es tu fin Potter – al tiempo que cesaba la maldición y lo apuntaba de frente, el muchacho valientemente le sostuvo la mirada

-Lily…..- fue lo último que salió de sus labios cuando un rayo verde impactó contra él y lo dejó inerte en el suelo, James Potter había muerto. Voldemort miro la cara inexpresiva del joven y sumido en una profunda cólera le dio una patada en el costado… después de todo el muchacho era un traidor a la sangre, lo miró por última vez y emprendió su camino hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Lily había corrido con los niños hacia la planta superior, cuando escucho el ruido de cosas romperse en la parte de abajo… abrazaba a sus hijos con fuerza, pero ante todo tenía miedo… miedo por James . de repente todo fue silencio y se escuchó por un momento que se abría la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban, por un fugaz momento pensó que podría ser James… su James, su amado James, pero la realidad le dio una bofetada… Lord Voldemort era quien ingresaba a la habitación, las lágrimas de Lily se agolparon en sus ojos y apretó mas fuerte a los niños… ahora eran ellos lo único que le quedaba de su James… sus niños y sus recuerdos, se sentía morir y la respiración se le entrecortó por momentos, se obligaba a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, o pensar que todo era un sueño y darse cuenta que su marido dormía apaciblemente a su lado sin preocupaciones… pero darse cuenta de la cruda realidad, de aquella que le decía que James ya no existía fue lo mas terrible de todo… nunca lo volveria a ver y tal vez ellos, su familia corrían el mismo destino, Voldemort le apuntó con su varita.

-apártate muchacha – le dijo el hombre – dame a los niños, si no quieres correr con el mismo destino que el estúpido de tu marido

- a ellos no por favor! – suplicaba la mujer- mátame a mí, cógeme a mí pero déjalos a ellos, son solo unos niños – pero en seguida pensó en la tragedia de los Jenkins… ni los niños se salvaron… tuvo mucho más miedo

-por favor… te lo suplico! No los mates… mátame a mí, te lo imploro – la mujer lloraba tanto que su mirada se había vuelto borrosa… sin embargo alcanzó a ver cuando el rayo de color verde la impactó, no obstante alcanzó a decir una frase muy corta.. – te amo, James…..

El hombre miró de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer y lo vió con asco… después de todo era una impura que se merecía la muerte simplemente por el hecho de ser una bruja… un derecho que no le correspondía.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a los dos niños, Harry lo miraba curiosamente, pero Emily miraba con ojos curiosos el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo, alzó la varita en contra de ellos y les lanzó la maldición que había acabado con la vida de sus padres, pero la maldicíon logro rebotar entre los dos niños y le dio de lleno al señor oscuro, haciendo que este desapareciera y se instaurara un periodo de tranquilidad durante trece años….

Trece años en los cuales separarían a los hermanos y no se volverían a ver sino hasta su cuarto año en Hogwarts; Harry quedó a cargo de sus tios, los Dursley, Vernon y Petunia, mientras que Emily quedó a cargo de Daisy, quien huyó a Boston, Estádos Unidos, luego de la captura de Sirius Black por hallarlo culpable de conspiración para la muerte de los Potter. Mary y Remus Lupin se fueron con su hijo David a hacerle compañía a Daisy a los estados unidos y al poco tiempo se enteraron de la suerte corrida por los Longbottom, quienes se encontraban en el hospital san Mungo totalmente locos.

* * *

Con el tiempo Emily se convirtió en una bella jovencita, tenía un largo y sedoso cabello de color azabache y unos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes, tenía una estatura normal para su edad, tenia unas cuantas pecas rodeando su hermosa nariz… era un perfecto reflejo de lo que había sido su madre en su época de adolescente, a excepción del color de su cabello, que era idéntico al de su padre… a ella le gustaba, le hacia sentir que su padre estaba siempre con ella, su mejor amiga era su prima Adhara, de su misma edad que además era su confidente, cuando ellas llegaron a Hogwarts en cuarto año y quedaron seleccionados en la casa Gryffindor, junto a Alistair y David procedentes ellas del Instituto de las brujas de Salem, un colegio femenino y ellos de Brighton, una escuela mixta en los Estados unidos, se volvieron un tanto mas populares; pero en realidad lo que ella deseaba con toda su alma era acercarse a su hermano y recuperar el tiempo perdido… Harry la aceptó con gran calidez y no se volvieron a separar, ni siquiera cuando le contó a su hermano que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de su hermanos y ni siquiera cuando al fin después de tantos trabajos y penurias lograron vencer a Lord Voldemort, después de una cruenta batalla en la cual murió una de las personas que mas quería en la vida… Fred Weasley, el hermano de su novio Ron.

Después de eso todo fue mejorando de una manera abrumadora, ella y Ron se casaron, al igual que lo hizo su hermano Harry con una de sus mejores amigas del colegio, Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles muy inteligente y valiente, David Lupin y su prima Adhara se casaron de la misma manera que su primo Alistair y una jovencita de Ravenclaw llamada Mandy Brucklehurst, Neville Longbottom se casó con Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff bajo la mirada orgullosa de su abuela Augusta… de esta manera vivieron hasta que todas estas parejas decidieron tener hijos… y es ahora en este momento que la historia ha de interesarnos puesto que es en Lily Weasley la hija de Ron y Emily en quien se centra la historia……

* * *

Lo se…. Lo se…… el final no me ha gustado tanto como otras partes….. me gustó mucho la escena del beso de Lily y James pero bueno…. Es mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic y bueno … puede que tenga unos errores pero con el tiempo se van a ir solucionando….

La ultima parte tuve que resumirla porque…. Bueno… ustedes ya conocen a los personajes en el próximo capitulo describiré a la generación a la cual se va a centrar este fic… esos personajes me encantan…. Tienen lo suyo….

Bueno lo único que me resta decirles es que no sean malos y déjenme un review para conocer su opinión al respecto…un beso a todos….

_**MOLLY RIDDLE…**_


End file.
